


Put Up or Shut Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Did you just say put up or shut up?"





	Put Up or Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Put Up or Shut Up**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  


Donna sighed as she let her garment bag fall to the floor.

"Sleep. Sleep then sun." She mumbled as she stumbled toward the bed. She landed diagonally on her stomach across the bed. She didn’t even care that her purse was still attached to her shoulder and was currently wedged under her hip. She took a deep breath and let her body relax into the mattress. Josh pushed the door back open with his foot and looked at Donna’s body sprawled out on the floral print comforter.

"I can’t get my key to work."

"Tough shit."

"Don-n-na. I’m tired too. I can’t get my key to work."

"If I have to get up from this bed, I swear I’ll hurt you."

"A little tough love, Donnatella?" Donna closed her eyes and pictured the many ways she could kill Josh.

"I mean it, Josh." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Donna. It was a long drive and I’m tired too." Josh planted his hand on his hip and scowled at how comfortable she looked.

"I was the one that drove. Go open your own damn door." Josh dropped his suitcase on the floor and huffed in frustration. He looked at the card key in his hand and then at Donna’s back. He tossed the key on the end of the bed and pushed the door shut with his foot.

"Scoot over."

"No."

"Look, I’m just as tired as you are. Since you won’t open the damn door, I’m sleeping here until you do. Scoot over." Donna grumbled something Josh was sure contained profanity as she slid to one side of the bed while tossing her purse on the floor.

"Who’s idea was this anyway?" He muttered as he grabbed the pillow from the bed.

"The President’s. Now shut up."

"Move over. You’re hoggin’ my side." Josh nudged Donna with his hip trying to make her slide over. She lifted up on her arms quickly and glared at him.

"If you don’t shut up, be still and let me go to sleep, I swear to God I’m going to rip your lungs out through your bellybutton! Do you understand me?!"

"Moody......OW!" Josh grabbed his forehead after Donna thumped him right above the bridge of his nose.

"Quiet! It’s your fault we’re here anyway!"

"You’re at the beach, Donna! What are you complaining about?!"

"I haven’t slept in what seems like days. It’s 2:30 in the morning. We’re in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, which under normal circumstances would be wonderful, however, knowing you like I do, you’ll no doubt piss me off beyond belief and ruin this trip. So let’s just lay it on the table right now. You’re going to shut up and go to sleep. When we wake up in the morning, we’ll never mention this again. You’ll go to your own room and leave me the hell alone. I’ll put on my bathing suit and find a nice spot on the beach. A spot, I might add, that I intend to spend the better portion of my day. I’m going to read a book and drink strawberry daiquiris until my toes tingle. You will not make fun of me. You will not pester me. You will not even scream my name unless sharks are currently eating you. Do you understand?!"

"Do you want me to turn up the air conditioning?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Josh smirked as he pushed himself off the bed and flipped the air on.

He heard the soft thud of Donna’s shoes hitting the floor. He toed off his own shoes and climbed wearily back in the king size bed beside Donna. Soon, they were both sound asleep. After about an hour Donna was jostled awake by Josh bumping into the side of the bed.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he flopped back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled into the side of his pillow.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Go back to sleep."

"You’re bossy tonight."

"I’m exhausted."

"I’m awake."

"I’ll be happy to render you unconscious."

"Funny."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Wanna go walk on the beach?"

"Are you insane?"

"Bored actually."

"I’ll hurt you Joshua."

"Promises, promises. I’m still waiting on the tough love, Donnatella."

"Don’t." 

"Don’t what?"

"Don’t do that. I’m not in the mood. Your sexual innuendos are fine when I’ve had some sleep, but I’m to the point of hysteria. I can’t handle that right now. It’s been far too long and I just might make you eat your words, among other things. So shut up and go to sleep." Josh’s eyes widened at what she had implied. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the small twinge in his groin, he calmed his nerves.

"How long has it been?" He smirked as he leaned up on his elbow and looked at her hair-covered face.

"Don’t even ask."

"Calley?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Wow. That’s a shame."

"Shut up."

"I’m just saying that it probably wasn’t even that great and for it to...."

"It wasn’t and shut up." Josh’s smirk grew as he looked down at her. She reached out her arm and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"Close your eyes and shut your mouth. Am I going to have to restrain you?"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Josh smirked. He loved messing with Donna when she was tired.

"I mean it. Either put up or shut up." Silence hung in the air as her words sank in. Donna groaned and covered her head with the pillow. She couldn’t believe what she had just said. Josh swallowed hard and pulled the pillow from her head.

"Did you just tell me to ‘put up or shut up’?"

"Go to sleep Josh."

"Like that’s going to happen now."

"I can’t do this right now. I’m too tired. I’ll say something we’ll regret."

"Like what? Put up or shut up? Cause I gotta tell you Donna, that’s kinda turning me on."

"Oh Jesus." Donna groaned. Any other time she would have loved to be having this conversation. Josh seemed to be open to the ‘Put up or Shut Up’ scenario. It was what she has been waiting for, but now she was just too damn tired.

"What?! You started it." Josh whined as Donna buried her head under pillow even further.

"Please, please, please go to sleep."

"Can’t."

"What if I rub your hair?"

"Like you used to?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Josh grinned as he watched Donna pull the pillow from over her face. She turned on her side and faced him, then reached out and slowly and methodically ran her fingers across Josh’s scalp. Josh closed his eyes and sighed at the calming sensation. Donna hadn’t done this for him since his recovery. The medication made it difficult for him to sleep sometimes and then after the nightmares surfaced, it was one of the few ways Donna could get Josh to relax.

"Mmmm." He moaned as he sank deeper into the mattress. Donna yawned and was soon just barely moving her fingers above his ear. Josh felt her hand rest against his neck as she fell asleep. He took another deep breath and soon slipped in to slumber himself.

 

~

 

Donna woke up to the sound of the shower running. She looked around at the bed and then down at her wrinkled clothes.

"Damn." She muttered as she slid from the side of the bed and over to her garment bag still lying in the middle of the floor. She pulled her bathing suit and a brush from her bag along with her toiletries. She walked over to the bathroom door and hesitated a moment. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened the door and walked on in.

"Don’t you have a shower in your room?" Josh didn’t even flinch at the sound of her voice. He figured she would get up soon.

"Can you hand me a towel?"

"Here." Donna shoved her hand through the curtain as she brushed her teeth.

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure. Can we go out?"

"Yeah, sure." Josh pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower in just a towel.

"All yours."

"Thanks." She smiled sarcastically. Josh brushed past her and out the door while Donna stole a glance at his muscular back. She quickly shed her wrinkled clothes and enjoyed the warm spray of the shower.

 

~~

 

Josh was pulling a t-shirt over his head when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I need you to put some of this on my back so I don’t burn today." She called from the bathroom.

"Sure. You almost ready?"

"Let me grab a pair of shorts and a tank top."

"’kay." Josh replied but was soon rendered speechless as Donna stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a royal blue bikini. She walked toward Josh and held out a tube of sun block.

"Josh?....Josh?.....JOSH?!"

"You’re wearing that on the beach?"

"Yes."

"That?"

"Yes."

"THAT?!"

"What’s wrong with it?"

"Where’s the rest of it?"

"Don’t be an idiot."

"I’m not. I’m just saying... you’re... I mean... you look..."

"If you’re going to insult me, can we just skip that part? I’m really not in the mood. Here, put this on." Josh took the lotion that Donna thrust at him and unscrewed the lid. She turned around and held up her hair and waited for Josh to rub the lotion on her back. He hesitated a moment before smearing the lotion on her shoulder. Donna jumped slightly at his touch.

"It’s cold." But soon she was leaning into his touch as Josh used both hands. His mouth was dry and he was pretty sure he had broken out in a sweat. Donna’s skin was so smooth. He slid his hands along the curve of her waist and then to the small of her back just above the material of her suit. Donna licked her lips and swallowed the moan that was trying to escape her throat as Josh started kneading the muscles in her shoulders. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when Josh leaned forward and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Should I do the back of your legs too?" His voice was raspy with emotion and Donna could feel something tighten in her chest.

"S-sure." She stumbled over the word as she nodded her head.

"Lie down." Without question, Donna crawled forward to the center of the bed and stretched out on her stomach. Josh sat beside her and started to slowly rub his hands down her hip. He shifted his position in order to get more comfortable and to shift the growing tightness in his shorts. Donna moaned as he flattened his hands out on her thighs and brushed his thumbs along the apex of her legs. The sound that she made caused him to tighten his grip as he smoothed the lotion along her long slender legs.

"Donna?" He whispered.

"Yes?" He slid his hands up to her shoulders again as he lay down beside her. Donna rolled her side to face him.

"Does the offer still stand?" Donna searched his face. All she could see was pure desire. Desire for her.

"What offer?"

"To Put up or shut up."

"Which is it, Joshua?" His answer was in the form of his lips crashing into hers. He slid his hands around her bare waist and pulled her body flush with his. He sought entry to her mouth and she quickly obliged. As he plunged his tongue into her warm mouth, he moaned in pleasure. She tasted like toothpaste and cherry lip-gloss. She slid her hands up his arms and to his throat. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, the still damp curls twisting around her fingers as she moaned into his mouth. Josh broke the kiss and sucked in as much oxygen as his lungs would hold. Holding his breath he looked at her face, searching her eyes.

"Say something." He whispered as he exhaled. She smiled at the uncertainty in his face. The arrogant and cocky Josh Lyman she knew was not the man before her. He was a man looking at a woman with the hunger and desire she could have only dreamed about. He was a man uncertain of her reaction. He was a man that held her heart but didn’t yet know it.

"I need to know what this is first."

"Foreplay?" Donna rolled her eyes as Josh grinned at her. He reached out and ran his finger along the curve of her jaw.

"Josh... I’m afraid."

"Of what?" His voice was so gentle it unnerved her for a moment. She steadied her gaze with his and laid her cards on the table.

"A broken heart. This will mean more to me than... sex." Donna’s eyes searched his face. She held her breath as she waited on him to speak. She watched as his face split into a large dimpled smile. She couldn’t help but mirror his smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I will do everything in my power not to break your heart. I can’t say I won’t piss you off, though."

"That’s a given." She chuckled.

"True. So... uh, now that we’ve got that straight..."

"Yes, Joshua?"

"I’m ready to ‘put up’ now." He smirked. Donna slid her hand down his chest to his crotch. She pressed her palm against his straining erection and gently squeezed.

"Well, you’ve got the ‘up’ part covered."

"Oh, Jesus, Donna." He bucked his hips as she stroked him through his shorts. He pulled her toward him again and kissed her voraciously on the lips. Donna moved her hands to his waistband and worked his belt free. Josh pulled away from her and snatched the t-shirt over his head. He stood at the side of the bed and quickly discarded his shorts and boxers. Donna laughed at the urgency at which he moved.

"In a hurry?"

"To get you naked? Absolutely. Let’s work on that, shall we?" Josh bounced back on the bed and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"From the way you talked before about this suit, I’m nearly naked now."

"See, nearly naked and totally naked....two different things. I think this situation calls for you being totally naked."

"Okay then." Donna sat up on the bed and pulled the string that held her bikini top on around her neck. As soon as the thin fabric fell forward Josh reached out and palmed her breasts in his hands.

"You’re beautiful." He stated as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. He slid his hands to her back and unclasped her top and let it fall to the bed. He returned his hands to the curves of her breasts as he nipped at her collarbone. He slowly pushed her back against the bed and worked his way down her body. Donna sucked in a sharp breath as Josh took her nipple in his mouth. Her hands threaded through his hair as he licked and sucked at her pink tip.

"Josh." She moaned his name as he took the hardened peak between his teeth.

"Mmm-mmm?" The vibrations from his mouth reverberated through her body and settled in her abdomen.

"Oh, God." She moaned as Josh hooked his thumbs in the elastic of her bikini bottoms. He slid the thin fabric down her hips and past her thighs as he kissed a trail to her navel. Donna lifted her leg and Josh slid the material past her ankle and to the floor. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her hipbone and then moved to the apex of her legs. Donna’s hands twisted in the bedspread as Josh licked and stroked her. Hearing her moans spurred him on and he slowly slid his index finger into her moist heat. She arched her back and bit her lip to keep from crying out his name. Josh steadied her hip with his hand as he continued to stroke her. His tongue increased the pressure on her sensitive bundle.

"J-Josh......Oh God, Josh!" She panted as he continued to stroke her. Her eyes slammed shut and the white sparks of light took over the darkness. Josh kept stroking her with his fingers as he moved up her body. He placed soft kisses along her throat and jaw as she calmed her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open to see his sweet smiling face staring back at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. His gentleness surprised her. She figured he would have a permanent smirk planted across his face and the smugness would be almost palpable. This Josh was entirely more desirable. He slowly took her lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked while his hand still explored her depths.

"You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Donnatella." She felt the emotions rising to the surface. Maybe it was what they were doing; maybe it was with whom she was doing it. She knew she was lost. Lost to him. He held her heart and was sure it was evident in her eyes. Josh kissed her forehead as he moved above her.

"Joshua." She sighed as he settled between her legs.

"It’s not to late to stop, Donnatella. I’ll understand."

"No. I want..."

"Want what?" He watched the emotions dance across her face and smiled.

"You." He kissed a trail down the side of her throat as he slowly entered her. He involuntarily groaned into her collarbone as he sank deeper into her depths. She tightened her grip around his shoulders and whispered his name.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked with a little uncertainty.

"Always." She breathed as he started to slowly move.

"I’ve wanted this for a long time."

"This?" She searched his face. She needed to hear him say it out loud. Did he just want sex with her or something more?

"I’ve wanted you and not just like this, but everything. I want everything from you Donna. I want you to love me."

His words released the gentle sob that had been confined to her throat. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and slid her hands to the base of his spine.

"Donnatella?" She could hear the worry in his voice. She slowly kissed his collarbone as he continued to move inside her.

"You have everything, Joshua. You always have." Josh stopped his movement and pushed her away from his chest so he could see her face. He kissed away the tears that had settled on her cheek and then kissed her lips.

"I need you Donna, more than I can ever express." He started his rhythm again and Donna wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. His eyes were locked with hers and she could see the love for her in his eyes. It was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced. She pushed gently against his shoulder causing him to roll them over. Donna straddled his hips and looked down at his smiling face.

"I’m just going to say this and I hope you can handle it."

"Okay." He said with an amused smile as she gripped his shoulders and grinded her hips.

"I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time."

"Thank God." Donna stopped as she took in the look on his face. Everything was out there. All the cards were on the table and no one had decided to fold. They were going to do this.

"Joshua?"

"Yes." Donna took his fingers in her hands. As she kissed his palm he tightened the grip he now had on her hip.

"Come for me." She whispered before sucking his index finger into her mouth. Josh’s hips bucked forward and the moan that escaped him turned into a growl. Donna was moving in earnest as Josh brought his hand to her clit again. He circled the bud with his thumb as she screamed his name. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders as she thrust harder with each turn on his thumb.

"Josh! Ah...I’m......"

"Me too." He managed through gritted teeth. In a few more strokes he exploded inside of her as she screamed his name and convulsed above him. He took a few deep breaths as she collapsed on his chest. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her back as she regained control.

"That tickles." She giggled as his fingertips grazed her sensitive skin.

"I love you." He stopped his hand as she leaned up and looked at his face.

"I love you, too Joshua." She smiled. They lay in silence for a few moments neither wanting to move. She finally slid from him and snuggled into his side.

"Does that offer to walk on the beach still stand?" She asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sure."

"Josh?"

"Mmm?"

"I’m sorry about last night."

"Last night?"

"I was so mean to you."

"You were tired....." He ran his finger down her arm. "....and I kinda egged it on."

"I know." She grinned.

"I know, you know. Breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to wear the bikini?"

"Under a pair of shorts."

"I have to tell you, I don’t think you’re going to get any sun over the next two days."

"Why’s that?"

"Not unless you plan on having sex on the beach, because seeing you in that is unbearable."

"I’m sure we can work something out."

"I’m sure we can." Josh rolled on his side and kissed her again. Breakfast could wait. He had more important things to do.


End file.
